


Sharing is Caring

by EmmieFitz



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: And by squint I mean blink, Domestic Fluff, Poly if you squint, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmieFitz/pseuds/EmmieFitz
Summary: The cast of Critical Role shares clothes across the country and across their group.





	Sharing is Caring

            On an uncharacteristically rainy day in Los Angeles, no one says anything when Marisha comes to reshoot some scenes for the next _Signal Boost_ in a pair of overalls that look suspicious like the same ones that Laura had been wearing the night before. Either that or no one really notices that the pale overalls hanging off of her frame suspiciously smell like Laura’s favorite perfume. She stands behind the camera as the shot is being set up in front of her, Will Wheaton speaking animatedly as he rattles off from his notes. As Will folds his script up, he meets Marisha’s eyes. He glances down and with a knowing smirk, nods to her. _Good game last night._ She blushes at his words and calls out for quiet as she turns her back and slinks off to her director’s chair.

            In weeks following Ashley’s departure for New York, to film another season of _Blind Spot,_ Laura keeps her shining light’s hoodie folded neatly in her lap during Thursday nights. In a particularly emotionally wrecking moment, she tugs it over her hair, allowing her glasses to fall crookedly onto the table in front of her. Tears running away from her face, Matt calls for break right before they can try begin to resurrect Vax. Travis kisses her neck, inhaling the smell of Ashley and Laura shakily before pulling away, looking calmer than he did moments ago. Brian is there off stage, with a drink in his hand, to wrap his arms around her as she cries further into his flannel-clad chest. She blubbering about how is Pike was here, everything would be fine. Brian kisses her temple and whispers _I know. I miss her too._

Ashley has been reciting the same line over and over again under her breath for the past ten minutes. They’re shooting in Times Square today and cameras are flashing everywhere, from fans to paparazzi alike. It’s taking everything that she has to focus on the line that has tripped her up in every rehearsal. A gust of fall air ripples her hair, causing her to pull the dark, marron button up higher around her neck. Her phone buzzes in quick succession, the pattern indicating that it’s her favorite group chat. She scans the text quickly, taken aback by the photo of her that was taken from some gossip site. The picture of her is slowly being pushed up farther as more people chime in, cheering her on. The one that catches her eye is written in all caps: _I KNEW I DIDN’T LOSE THAT SHIRT!_ and she laughs out loud as she types back _Sorry Trav. It’s just so cozy :)_ She lets her phone buzz as the group comes to the conclusion that it looks better on her anyway.

            Travis is back home in Texas for his annual family reunion, which just so happens to fall on the same weekend as his high school reunion. His mother, in all of her…joy…insisted he go, despite his protests. Laura is still in LA, shooting mo-cap for her next greatest project that she still can’t tell him about due to contract work. The Texas is heat is always more stifling when his wife isn’t around and this suit that he’s in isn’t helping matters either. He can feel his blood sizzling under his skin as he heads toward the double doors of his old high school. He tugs at his collar before letting his fingers rest on his tie. The feeling of the silk underneath his fingers calms him as it had when Matt had insisted that he take it. _You always look good in blue_ , Matt had smiled at him over their beers. Travis smiled to himself before yanking open the doors and striding in.

            Matt tucks his hair, behind his ear as he flips through his notes. Another Thursday where they could go anywhere, do anything, and he literally brought every binder that was stuffed with every note that he had taken down over the past years. He absentmindedly reaches for his glass of lemonade bringing it towards his lips. A hand claps down on his shoulder and his heart rockets into his throat, sloshing the sticky liquid across his chest. Liam is stuttering out apologies quickly, calling for paper towels and taking the glass from his hand. Matt curses in his brain, holding the soaked shirt out away from his skin. _I have a spare shirt in my car. Wait right there_. Before he can protest, Liam’s out and back holding a black shirt in his hands and pushing him towards the bathroom to change. As the countdown begins, all he can hear is Liam’s wolf-whistle as he shifts in Liam’s long-sleeved black Henley.

            The headphones itch on Liam’s short hair. The cushioned headpiece scratches his fade every time that he moves. He’s not used to sitting on this side of microphone these days, having begun to prefer the director’s seat. He fiddles with his wedding ring as the people on the other side of the glass murmur back and forth to each other. He watches as the heads turn to the door and smiles break out. There’s laughter that is barely audible in the sound proof booth, but Liam knows that laugh anywhere. He’d know that laugh in a crowded convention hall. Sam’s face dips into vision on the other side of the glass and beams widely. Sam pauses mid-wave and tilts his head at the sight of the bright pink shirt that is hanging off Liam’s shoulders. Liam winks and shrugs. Sam vanishes after that and it isn’t until after the session that Liam checks his phone and reads _Shirt thief. ;)_ with a grin that turns into a brief flush as he reads _It looks good on you_. Liam shoves his phone in his pocket and heads for his car.

            Sam is drunk. They’ve been at Ren Fair for three hours and he’s definitely drunk. He’s not exactly sure how that happened. He’s also not sure when he started wearing Taliesin’s fake glasses, but they keep slipping down his nose. He’s giggling at one of the fake taverns with Laura, Ashley, and Travis while Liam, Taliesin, Marisha, and Matt come back from trying their hands at archery. There are other friends from their group that are milling about as well, but Sam feels much better in this moment with his best friends. Sam grins as Liam’s hand adjusts the black cap that is on his head and Taliesin shakes his head. _Those aren’t for wearing you know. You look ridiculous._ Sam sticks his tongue out as Travis grabs his wrist and yanks him back to refill their glasses.

            Taliesin leaves Matt and Marisha’s place earlier than he’d like. He’s the first one up and out, post-Critmas-turned-drink-fest. His eyes hurt as he opens the door, squinting in the bright light of the California sun. He glances back to where the rest of the group is sprawled out in between air mattress and couch and mattress before spying Marisha’s head propped up on the couch. Her LootCrate Punisher hat is barely staying on her head and he steps over the bodies of Liam and Sam before carefully pulling the hat off and onto his own head. She stirs and mumbles his name and he smooths her hair back. _Just borrowing this for the morning, love. I’ll bring it back tonight._ She nods and he presses a kiss to her forehead as she snuggles deeper into the couch, hand reaching down and rubbing Laura’s back. He ducks out of the house, heart full and head banging with the hangover.


End file.
